Insomnia
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs are both plagued with insomnia. Will they find a solution that pleses them both! ZIBBS
1. Chapter 1

Just testing how to write on my tablet... Thought a new fanfic was in order^^ Besides, I was awake anyway. Damn insomnia^^ But as long as it provides inspiration, all's good^^

Insomnia.

It was late. The noises ourside her window had disappeared. Her whole apartment building was silent. She could almost hear the leaves of the trees outside ruffling in the wind. Everything seemed so peaceful, yet she still couldn't find a way to fall asleep.

Her mind kept wandering to situations that passed long ago - memories of missed opportunities and passed up chances. She had never found the right moment to tell him how she felt, and even when the moment seemed to be fitting, a little voice inside her head reminded her if rule number 12. This stupid, stupid rule. Why did he have to write it down in the first place? Why wasn't there an exception to it? Would there ever be any kind of exception to it?

She had always considered him handsome. There weren't many men his age who could still make so many women yearn for their touch. Women of all ages, all kinds of personalities. She had felt lonely at first, looking at the file Mossad had given her on him. Of course she had found him attractive, but she would never have guessed that so many other women felt like this, until she met him.

Besides his outer appearance, he was also one of the smartest men she had ever met. It was easy to fall for him after only a short time spent on his team. He seemed to notice everything about a person by just looking at them, and even though she had been trained to do just the same, he was even better at it than she was.

It also fascinated her how strong he could be, in one situation, and switch to being the kindest, nicest person on earth, in the next. She loved that about him - his ability to exactly what a person needed, wanted or deserved in any given moment.

_I really need to stop thinking of him like that! He' my boss. This is completely inappropriate. Then again, he can't read my mind, can he? _

Somewhere along the way, she finally fell asleep. Being plagued with insomnia day after day finally took it's toll. Her mind stopped racing and for a second, while she was drifting off to sleep, everything seemed clear.

She was in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs and nothing could keep her from at least thinking about that. Saying it out loud, however, was a whole different story.

TBC

A/N: So that's it for now. I can't believe my writer's block is finally over^^. And, God, buying this tablet was the right decision. My netbook was really slow, so writing on it wasn't too much fun, and my laptop now has a huge external harddrive plugged into it, so putting that thing on my lap to write is not much of an option anymore...

Gonna upload this story tomorrow once I get to university. The tablet has yet to be connected to our home wifi. Let's hope I'll get at least one or two hours of sleep... Damn insomnia!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I had promised to post this as soon as possible, but I kinda had difficulty finding time to write. but I think it's been like a week or so, right? So that's still not as bad as some of my other stories, where I used to need several weeks to find time^^

Okay, here goes :D

Chapter 2: Let's build another boat.

He had spent half the night in his basement again. Working on his boat seemed to at least distract him a little. However, he still couldn't quite get this one image out of his head.

A few days ago, he had had this recurring dream again. _Pushing Ziva up against the boat. Naked. Hot. Sweaty. Hard._ He just hadn't been able to forget that image. Her naked body trapped between him and his boat, screaming in pleasure. The dream had already haunted him for several weeks when Ziva had joined NCIS for the first time, and the only thing that had helped back then, was building another boat.

Annoyingly, the dreams had started again only a few weeks ago. Jethro's first reaction was to start on a new boat, but now, a few days later, he stood next to this almost finished boat, realizing that nothing had changed. He still woke up every morning, bathed in sweat and in desperate need for a cold shower.

_I need to stop thinking about her like this. She's my agent, nothing more. My beautiful, sexy agent. Stop it, Jethro! She's young enough to be your daughter._

With that, he stepped into the shower and let the cold water wash away his dreams. This effect never really lasted very long, but that was to be expected. Ziva David just had that influence on men. Jethro would just have to try his best at hiding his emotions - something he had always been good at.

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry... I know this is really tiny, but I wanted to go back to Ziva now, and I thought I'd put that in the next chapter. I'm not really happy wth this chapter either, because I wrote on it whenever I had a free moment, so I don't know if that is obvious in the writing. I always feel like something is wrong with those chapters.

I'll try to find some more time to write the next chapter today :D. I won't really have much time this weekend 'cause we are celebrating my birthday (which was yesterday, btw^^) and therefore I have so much stuff to prepare.

Also, the 'apocalypse' is supposed to be in two days^^ so yeah, let's try and get the next chapter up before the world is gone^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay, I finished another chapter... here you go :D

She had just arrived in the bullpen, when the elevator doors opened again to reveal Gibbs. He walked past her desk with a cup of coffee in one hand and a smoothie in the other. She couldn't help but blush a little, as he handed her the smoothie, and he smirked as a response.

Ever since his dreams had started again, he had felt the need to bring her a smoothie every morning. He had been able to stop himself for the first few days, but once he had brought the first one - getting a little smile and making her blush - he just had to do it over and over again.

Ziva had, of course, noticed the little change in his behavior, but she wasn't quite sure what this change was based on. It was nice to be thought of every once in a while. McGee and Tony only ever brought her something, if they wanted her to do something for them. Gibbs, however, was just being nice - which is, sadly, not too common with him. Despite the fact that she really liked the little gesture, she hated her reaction to it. Why couldn't she just give him a little smile and be done with it? Why did she have to blush every time? It must make her seem so unprofessional.

Sitting down at his own desk, Gibbs glanced at the young israeli for a second. She was lost in thought and he couldn't help but wonder what she might be thinking about. Was his smoothie-buying finally paying off? _No, stop it Jethro! That's not why you do it. You do it because it makes her smile, not because you want her to like you. That would be unprofessional. More than unprofessional, actually. Childish, also. Age inappropriate, too. _He just loved her reaction, the smiling and the blushing. _Really, Jethro? LOVE? What the hell is in that coffee? _

With a 'ding' of the elevator, Tony and McGee entered the bullpen.

"Sorry we're late, Boss, Tony couldn't stop flirting with the barista."

Ziva, woken from a way-too-awesome daydream about Gibbs, rolled her eyes at how childish the two men always behaved. Tony hadn't grown up one bit in the years she had known him, still flirting with everyone and everything, and McGee still couldn't overpower Tony in situations like that. If he wants to be at work in time and Tony is his ride, he should just man up and keep Tony from over-flirting.

Gibbs' thoughts weren't any different, but he appreciated the interruption. If he had spent one more minute on the whole loving Ziva problem, he probably would have said something he'd regret later.

"But did you see her, McGee?! That woman was perfect. I can't believe she wasn't interested in me at all. I really did my best. I even told her I liked musicals, just because she was wearing a 'Wicked' shirt. I seriously can't believe she didn't even smile!"

"I can.", murmered Ziva, a little louder than she had intended.

"Hey, Daveeed. You weren't there. What makes you think you have any idea about this?"

"I'm a woman, too, Dinozzo. Why would any woman want a guy who keeps flirting as if he were a teenager? Try to be more like Gibbs. Last time I checked, more women flirted with him than they do with you". She hoped it wasn't too obvious to everyone, that she herself would prefer Gibbs over Tony any day.

"Hah, see Tony. That's what I said - in a way. If you could just dial it down a little - be a little more subtle - maybe more women would respond to that.", added McGee.

Tony just growled at them for a second, before focussing his attention on all the paperwork he had been ignoring for the last few weeks.

TBC

A/N: I thought I'd stop here, hope you liked it :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is another project of procrastination, because I have a philosophy exam tomorrow morning and I should really be studying right now... But then again, I'll probably fail anyway - my brain just doesn't really want to learn any of the things I need for this class.

But yeah, here goes:

"Aw, Ducky, look!", Abby screamed, "She's staring at him again. How is it that no one else ever notices this? Tony is usually the first one to pick up on gossip-worthy situations."

"Dinozzo seems to have a bit of a thing for our Ziva himself. He probably doesn't want to notice.", was Ducky's response.

The two had been watching Gibbs and Ziva's behavior for a few months now, ever since Abby first realized there was something going on. The bossman had been down in Abby's lab to check on some DNA results, when the Israeli walked in to give him an update on their suspect. They had avoided eye contact and when their fingers brushed vor only a second, as Ziva was handing her boss a file, they almost jumped apart. The whole thing was still very subtle, but Abby always noticed small changes like this. Pointing it out to the two agents, however, would have been a bad idea - a very bad idea. They would surely find a way to make her life hell, if she called them out on it before they are ready.

Ducky noticed the changes a few weeks later, when they were all out for drinks after a case and both agents let their guard down a little. Gibbs had even asked his Ziver to dance. It was actually quite nice to watch them both try to lead. What else would you expect from two people who are this stubborn? Of course, Tony and McGee were still completely clueless, but that changed only weeks later.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Ziva and Gibbs had been stuck in the elevator for over an hour. Abby had found a way to take control over the elevator and the new cameras Vance had put in. She had stopped the elevator as the two agents were just coming back from interviewing a witness, in an attempt to push them into the right direction. Of course she had known it would only be a matter of time until McGee noticed what she had done, and that he and Tony would surely want to hear her reason. Explaining her actions, Abby invited the boys to join her in the lab, where her and Ducky had already been watching the two love birds since they entered the metal box.

In the elevator, Ziva and Gibbs were still avoiding the issue. They were leaning against opposite walls staring either at the floor or at the ceiling.

"Do the cameras not turn off, too, when the elevator gets stuck? I do not remember that little light blinking last time you stopped this thing to scream at me.", Ziva pointed out.

"I never screamed at you", he smiled, "I would never scream at one of my agents."

"Well, maybe you were just staring at me so intendly, with that damn Gibbs-stare of yours, that I felt as intimidated as if you had been screaming."

"Gibbs-stare?"

"Yes, that is what everyone calls it. That moment when you stare at someone for a little longer than necessary, just so you can intimidate them to the point where they do whatever you ask of them. You also keep standing so close to people, that you are intruding on their personal space." She hoped she wouldn't sound too admiring as she said this, but Gibbs picked up on it.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?", he asked flirtatiously, daring her to flirt back.

Ziva noticed the change in his behavior and her heart almost skipped a beat at the prospect that he might feel the same way about her as she did about him.

"A little bit of both, I guess." She took a moment to think about what she was going to say next. Whatever she did had to be obvious enough to classify as the first step to a relationship, but it had to be subtle enough not to ruin their friendship, in case he didn't want a relationship. "It is helpful in breaking suspects, but whenever I am the target of this stare, I always know I am - how do you say - screwed. However, no matter how intimidating it is, it definitely makes you... ", she took a deep breath, "...more attractive than you already are."

She regretted this comment the moment it left her mouth. It was too obvious. She could only hope that he reciprocated her feelings. That was the only way she would get out of this situation without ruining everything.

He smiled his characteristic smile and, after staring at her for a second, he slowly walked over towards her.

TBC

A/N: I feel mean for stopping right here, but not mean enough not to do it :D

I hope you liked it.

As always: feel free to criticize my grammar, writing, whatever you might want to criticize :D

And, if you could be so kind: Tell me how you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hii guys :D I feel really bad for not updating more often, but I guess I'm just too lazy to really write at the moment. I just finished a huge term paper for my philosophy class a week ago and ever since then I've just been doing nothing. No seriously, I've been sitting in bed watching Criminal Minds, Lost and Adventure Time. Besides that, my best friend and I got a gym membership on Monday so we could finally start doing something about our fitness (or lack thereof). I've even kinda neglected fangirling (which I should not be sad about since people have been telling me to get a life), so I kinda promised myself to spend the whole day today at home, rewatching Criminal Minds and staying up late (because I live in Germany) to catch the New Girl live stream :D. Well, I still have a few hours left till that live stream starts, so here I thought I'd write :D

Also: I hereby promise myself (and all of you) that I'll try and update regularly from now on. I have a 4h break between seminars every Wednesday, so I guess I'll just be sitting in a hallway in college somewhere, writing fanfiction. Sounds like a plan, right?! I could use that time for homework... but a girl has gotta set priorities ;)

Sorry for the long-ass Author's Notes... I always feel like telling you everything about me.

But here goes:

Chapter 5.

_He smiled his characteristic smile and, after staring at her for a second, he slowly walked over towards her. _

Stopping only inches in front of her, he took in her scent. _Damn, she sure does smell delicious. I wonder if she tastes just as amazing... _He had to stop himself from letting this thought go any further. Shaking his head slightly, he lightly touched Ziva's upper armes and gently pushed her into the corner right under the camera.

Confusion was showing on her face as her boss leaned in a bit more and whispered into her ear: 'That camera turns off with this thing. Takes an Abby to change that.', and smiling again, he added: 'Every camera has its blind spots. Good thing, if you wanna murder someone.'

When he followed that up with a flirtatious grin, Ziva knew she wasn't the only one who felt inappropriate feelings. 'Or kiss someone...', she whispered, lips just inches away from his.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

'What are they doing?', Tony asked worried.

'Damn blind spots! Gibbs must have checked for those the moment Vance had the camera installed.', answered McGee.

'Don't worry, boys. That corner isn't very spacious, so the two of them must be standing really close.', Abby added cheerfully, 'And look at Gibbs' head. It's leaned forward to where Ziva is standing, so something is definitely going on.'

Ducky agreed with Abby and pointed back at the sceen to refocus the attention of the two young agents.

They could see Ziva's hands running up Gibbs' back to his shoulders. 'Okay, that was fast.', was the only thing McGee could manage to say. 'Yeah, well, our little ninja clearly knows what she wants.', Tony pointed out, a mixture of humor and jealousy audible in his tone. Abby looked at him for a moment, pondering if she should ask him about his feelings for Ziva or if that would just hurt him. Then she decided to leave it up to him. He would come to her, if he felt like he needed to talk to someone.

Turning her attention back to the screen, Abby realized that Gibbs' suit jacket must have come off moments earlier and Ziva's hands had somehow slipped under his shirt. McGee's and Ducky's reactions were priceless. Timmy was just staring at the screen with his mouth gaping open, while Ducky had to fight a grin of pride. His best friend was finally gonna be happy with someone again. Of course nobody could ever really predict, if the whole thing was going to work out, but Ducky liked to think of himself as something close to an expert when it came to Gibbs. The team leader would never admit that his best friend really knew him so well, but Ducky had no doubt. Even if Jethro had never told him everything about himself, the medical examiner's ability to observe people was uncanny and allowed him to understand Gibbs better than anyone else.

As Ziva's jacket landet right next to her boss' on the floor, Abby decided to turn off the camera. 'They deserve some more privacy. Let's give them a few minutes.' This action earned her groans of disaproval from the two agents and a thankful smile from Ducky.

All four team members were surprised when Tony's phone rang. 'Yes, Dinozzo?'

'Hey, Tony. Would you thank Abby for turning off the camera?', said a muffled voice that sounded a lot like Ziva's, 'But the elevator just started moving again and none of us can really reach the pause button right now'. This was followed by a deep moan and Tony could hear Gibbs chuckling silently.

The others had heard everything and Abby did not waste a second. Turning the elevator off again, she smiled at Tony, who had a huge grin on his face as if he had suddenly noticed how perfect Gibbs and Ziva fit together.

'Carry on.', he said as he hung up his phone, still smiling and shaking his head slightly. It was going to be a pleasure for him to torture them with this once they finished their little... reconnaissance mission.

The End.

A/N: Funny thing is: I honestly didn't know that I would finish this story today :D But I'm kinda glad I did :) I also didn't know where I was going with it, but I never really have a clear plan what to write anyway... I only know 'Gibbs, Ziva, some dirty thoughts, sex, happily ever after :D'

So yeah... I'm gonna go watch New Girl now :D

I hope you liked this story :) Be sure to leave a comment about the grammar/other mistakes you might have found, and please tell me if you liked it or not :D

bye :D


End file.
